Captured in the Act of Bravery
by Brittgirl015
Summary: Edmund centric, duh. Sort of a similar start to Aiding in the Escape, a story I wrote. Edmund whump evident. No slash, violence involved.


**Sort of an extension to my ****Aiding in the Escape ****story. Its a lot longer and is full of whump. YAY! **

Edmund looked at the door, it was violently rattling and the torch didn't look like it would hold for much longer.

As if his thoughts were tempting fate the door flew open sending the torch skittering across the ground.

Edmund drew his sword as the two guards approached, he could take them easily, he was worried about the gate and the rest of the guards that were bound to slow him down.

He quickly took down the first guard and was about to go for the second when he saw at least 3 more guards rush up behind that one. Realization slammed him in the face, he couldn't fight 4 guards at the same time.

Edmund took a deep breath and tried to plunge swiftly through the group of guards. he was able to slam the first and second hard enough that they toppled over, dazed. He brought out his sword and took out the third but the fourth was more skilled and managed to stall Ed long enough for the first two to grab him from behind.

Edmund struggled as long as he could, he couldn't die like this. Bringing his foot down hard onto the man to his right. The guard released his grip and Edmund slashed his sword out at the more skilled guard.

The motion had caught them off guard (ironically) and he managed to stun his other captors. Swiftly, Edmund ran down the rest of the steps and managed to make it to the courtyard.

He was almost home free when a huge weight rammed into him from the side, catching him by surprise and sending both toppling to the ground.

Edmund looked up at th asailant holding him down, sword to his throat. It was the fourth, more skilled officer. He had been faster than Ed had anticipated.

The man was about to bring the sword down, when a loud metal shrieking sound echoed through the courtyard. Edmund turned his head and looked on in horror as the gate closed, locking him and several others inside.

He turned back to the guard, furious and started to struggle for his sword, which had landed just out of reach.

The guard let out a laugh and prepared to bring his sword down, once again. He was interupted by a man, Edmund could only assume to be Miraz.

The man spoke in a deep accent and Ed could hear the coldest in his voice that showed through his eyes.

"We will take this one as a prisoner, he is not a Narnian, I would like to know where he and his friends came from."

Miraz picked up Edmund's sword, enticing a growl from him.

Edmund couldn't hold in a retort, "Get off of me and fight like a man, you coward."

Miraz leaned in closer, "You do not deserve to die in such an honorable way."

The guard punched Ed hard in the face, dazing him enough so he could stand him up and chain his hand in front of him. 'Big mistake', Edmund thought with an inward grin.

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Peter and Caspian led the remainder of their army back to their base camp. They arrived and were both furious with each other, each thinking the failure was the other's fault.

They dismounted and huffed their way towards the entrance.

Lucy rushed out, "What happened?"

Peter spoke pointing to Caspian, "Ask him."

Susan spoke from behind them, "Peter..!"

Caspian shook with anger, "This was not my fault, if we had gone with my plan all those soldiers would be alive right now!"

"And how do you know that, the enemy could have attacked us by now and we would have lost the same amount of people. If you had stayed at the gate then most of them would be alive!"

"So you don't think your plan was at all to blame! It wouldn't-" But he was interrupted by Lucy.

"Where's Edmund?"

Peter and Caspian exchanged glances that quickly transformed from anger to concern.

"We had to leave in a hurry, the gate was closing, I didn't see him get out." Peter spoke seemingly unattached to his body.

Lucy started to cry, "Peter...we can't lose him again."

Caspian stared in shock at the word again, as Peter ran to hug Lucy, trying to keep his tears at bay. Peter needed to be strong to lead this army.

Susan stood shocked, she didn't know how to react, was Edmund dead? No, he couldn't be, Aslan wouldn't allow it.

Susan spoke, "Peter what do we do?"

Peter pulled himself from Lucy's grasp, "We should follow Caspian's plan, we can't risk going back in the castle, we would lose more Narnians than we would save. 'If there are any alive to save', he added in his mind, he didn't want to frighten Lucy even more.

Lucy stepped back from Peter, "How could you just abandon Edmund like that?!"

Peter sighed, "Lucy we need to concentrate on the needs of the many not the needs of the few."

He spoke the words a little more coldly than he had intended and regreted them as soon as they came out.

Lucy looked complety furious and horrified at the words Peter had spoken. For the first time in her life she was speechless. She spun around and ran, tears running down her face into the nearest woods.

Susan looked at Peter, "How could you say that to her, Edmund's your brother, he saved your life and this is how you repay him!" She spun and ran in the direction Lucy had gone.

Peter and Caspian were left there, both confused on what to do. Caspian was also confused on what they had been yelling about, he wasn't there when they first came to Narnia.

"Peter..?"

"Lets make up the plan then we can talk about this."

Caspian nodded and they both walked into the tomb.

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

Edmund had earlier been half carried half dragged to the dungeon as he fought back with all he had.

The guard had thrown him in, not even taking his cuffs off as he locked the cell. He turned back with an evil grin before walking out, looking very satisied.

That look had pissed Edmund off to no end. He contemplated screaming in frustration but figured that would do him no good, and only draw attention to himself.

He had been sitting in his cell for a few minutes when he heard the unmistakable sound of arrows being fired, all at once, over and over again.

At first he thought maybe someone had come back for the captives, when he realized they must be executing the rest of the Narnians.

He knew no one would be back in his cell for a while so he allowed a few tears to fall before he wiped them away.

The only thoughts that came to mind, 'Am I gonna be able to get out of here?' and 'why had they kept me?'.

He was leaning against the wall for what felt like hours, trying to analyze the situation. Edmund knew he needed to get out of here, no one was coming to save him this time. They couldn't risk it, they probably thought he was dead anyway.

That thought dragged Ed back into the real world, he looked out the lone window and saw the familiar crashing waves and murderous rocks. He definitely couldn't get out that way.

He examined the chains on his wrists and noted he could probably pick the lock. Edmund looked around for something he could use and to his delight found two small pieces of metal.

Carefully bending it to shape, finally he had it the perfect shape to free the lock on his wrists.

Edmund began working on the next piece to pick the door's lock. He was almost done when the door creaking open got his attention and he stashed both metal picks behind some straw. 'It's gonna take forever to find those again', he thought.

The guard's face was unreadable as he roughly dragged Ed up and pushed him out the door. Only breaking his poker face when Ed stumbled slightly.

"Get going kid." The man growled.

Edmund grew furious at being called kid. He managed to hold back a retort as that would only cause more trouble.

They made their way up a concrete stairwell and into an empty room. Suddenly there was movement out of the corner and Miraz stepped forward, brandishing his usual smug grin.

"Nice to see you, I apologize for the wait but I have been very busy with the mess you and your friends caused."

Edmund gazed at the man in pure hatred, "What do you want from me?", he spat.

"What a big mouth for such a puny kid."

Edmund could not hold back a retort this time, "This kid managed to save alot more Narnians, single handedly than you have killed in your lifetime."

Before he could react, there was a hard blow to his cheek and he stumbled back, but caught himself.

He finally saw Miraz's expression change from a smug, calmness to a furious gaze. He was taken aback by the abrupt change in personality.

"If I were you I would watch my tongue around the new king."

Ed snorted at that, "You are no King, kings help their people they don't try to wipe them out or force them into labor."

The familiar grin returned on Miraz's face, "Ha, you have never met a Tameran king then."

Miraz turned to the guard, "Take him back to his cell."

With a wave of his hand Edmund was taken back to his cage and thrust in, just managing to catch himself. He turned and gave a dirty look at his capture.

When he was alone he managed a smile, during both journeys he had seen alot of the castle and found several rooms he could escape through. Quickly he finished creating the make-shift keys and unlocked both the door and his cuffs. He moved to the door as quietly as possible.

Edmund prayed the door was unlocked and was rewarded with a slight creak. Listening intently to make sure he had not alerted anyone. After a few moments he rushed out, making sure the door closed softly. He needed all the time he could get, if this was gonna work.

Edmund remembered the directions almost perfectly, he hoped that was enough. Turning left then right down several corridors and sneaking past a few people both guards and royal servants. He almost started to get nervous when he found the door he was looking for.

Ed really hoped it went to the stables, he had already found his sword and just needed an escape. Luckily when he opened the door there were several horses, each in a stall. He hoped the nearest one and stormed out the double door barn.

A couple guards had to launch themselves out of the way as Edmund sped by, almost running them over in the process.

He rode towards the gate, but was suddenly knocked off balance and fell of the side of the horse, which collapsed and lay there unmoving, he knew it was dead.

Edmund looked and saw the gate closing slowly, he made a run for the gate, and slide under just as it closed behind him. He gasped for breath, tired from running, and saw the bridge rising.

He took a deep breath and sprinted to it. Edmund jumped before he could even think. He felt the ground as soon as he hit, he was dazed but other wise alright.

He looked up and sighed with frustration as the gate slowly made a stop and started to fall back down again, he could hear shouts and orders on the other side.

Edmund jumped up and hurried to the solid ground on the other side of the concrete bridge. He could hear the horses behind him, they were gaining but he had already made it to the woods edge.

He ran deep into the woods the guards close behind. Edmund swiftly turned and sped behind a rock formation. Hoping the guards hadn't seen him.

Ed waited until he heard hooves and shouts pass by the formation. He tried to get his breathing to slow down and stood to get his barrings straight.

He needed to figure out which way to go and fast, the guards were bound to circle back and he did not want to meet them. Edmund thought he recognized the area and knew he couldn't be far from the Narnians.

Carefully he moved into the trees, careful not to make any noise. He had gone a few hundred yards when he heard hooves from behind him. Turning, and pulling out his sword, he saw at least 3 guards on horses coming towards him.

Edmund concentrated and held out his sword ready for the attack. The first guard was easily taken down, the horse retreating somewhere into the woods as its rider fell to the ground. The others were not as stupid.

They both dismounted, swords drawn. One lunged forward and Edmund blocked the blow skillfully and retaliated with a carefully placed swing of his own. The swing managed to incapacitate the rider and he fell to the ground, he wouldn't be a threat to Ed anymore.

The third did not lunge, instead he stood still. Edmund could see the man contemplating his next move, this man was different from the rest of the guards.

Suddenly the man slowly walked forward, within reach of Edmund, both holding their swords close, almost touching. Edmund saw the look in the guards eyes, and managed to move just as the enemy's sword was swung.

Edmund let out a grunt of pain as the sword sliced his arm. He quickly regained his composure as the man made for a second lunge, but he dodged it better this time and got a swing in himself.

The blows were blocked and both men engaged in a skilled sword fight. Edmund held his own, even with just one completly usable arm. Ed knew the skilled man had sliced him in the arm on purpose in order to get the upper hand on him.

They fought for a few minutes each giving a couple of well aimed swings to each other.

Edmund blocked a blow, and took the chance to turn and run through more woods looking for better elevation and the advantage.

He swung around a tree to avoid a, too-close-for-comfort, blow from the man's sword. Edmund turned to fight back, the man had gained to much ground and he did not want to be killed from behind.

They extended into another long term brawl. In the middle of the fight Edmund heard a twig snap behind him and dove to the side as another man narrowly missed him.

He looked up from where he had fallen and saw the second guard, the blow from earlier had barley managed to make it through his chain-mail. Edmund felt stupid for not taking him down when he had the chance.

Edmund scrambled up and extended his sword. Suddenly both men made a lunge for Ed, at the same time. He was caught off guard, but blocked both swords with his own, in order to get the leverage he needed he had to put his hand on the blade of his own sword.

The men continued the pressure until Edmund's hand was cut and bleeding profusely. He struggled to keep the men's swords back.

Then out of no where the second guard dropped, and the third took his sword away stunned.

Edmund turned and saw his sister Susan, bow in hand.

The man had no chance, but as it was swung his sword at Edmund, catching him not paying attention. The sword went through his shoulder as Susan shot an arrow straight into the man's heart.

Edmund screamed as the sword was pulled out of his body when the man fell.

He stumbled into a tree, arm clutching his shoulder.

"Edmund!" Susan rushed to him and slowed his fall so he was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Can you make it back to camp?"

Edmund smiled, "Ya, I can make it. Thanks for the help."

Susan returned the smile, "I'm just glad your alright..."

Her smile fell, "I'm sorry we didn't come back for you."

"Susan, you would have lost more narnians than you would have saved."

"You sound just like Peter."

"Great minds think alike."

"Alright, lets get going", she helped Edmund to his feet and they walked unsteadily towards the camp.

Susan broke the silence, "Why did you go back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about when we were retreating, you went back and opened the gate."

"Well I couldn't just watch all those Narnians die."

"I understand but you could have been killed."

"Susan this is a war, we could always be killed."

"I just don't want you making yourself a sacrifice."

"I hadn't planned on being a sacrifice."

Susan sighed, "Just try to be a little more careful."

"Yes mom." Edmund said in a humorly, mocking voice.

Susan just smiled and continued on.

They made it to the clearing and walked towards the entrance of the tomb.

Only a few Narnians were outside, in order to keep watch and Edmund saw one rush inside the tomb. Susan sat Edmund on a rock.

Edmund looked to Susan, "Where's Lucy?"

Susan frowned, "She got upset when Peter told her we weren't going to go back for you."

Edmund starred ahead in thought.

"I'm sorry Edmund, I really did want to go back for you."

"I'm glad you didn't, it could have made my 'sacrifice' not worth it." Edmund said with a smile.

Susan smiled back and was about to say something when a group rushed out into the field from the tomb.

"Edmund!" He looked to see Peter and Lucy run straight to him.

Lucy threw herself into him for a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad your alright."

"Lucy..."

She pulled away and saw his injuries, "I'm so sorry Edmund."

"It's fine." Edmund pulled her in for a hug so she wouldn't feel guilty even though it pained him.

She pulled away and gave him some medicine from her cordial.

He immediatly began to feel the pain ebb away as the medicine did its work.

Edmund stood and moved rolled his shoulder, the wound already healed, the only reminder of his injuries were the blood on his clothes.

He smiled, "So what's the plan?"

Peter stunned Edmund when he flung himself into a hug with him.

"Your to brave for your own good, Edmund."

**NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA**

**So same old same old. Just review and stuff.**


End file.
